sfzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Razor
|armor = Light armor Heavy armor Shields |weapons = Basic Melee Weapons Advanced Melee Weapons Small Arms Longarms Heavy Weapons Sniper Weapons }} When it comes to combat, tactical advantage usually wins the day, whether in the wisdom of the tough decisions made in a split second, the strength of arms, or in the technological advantages you press. The razor brings the bleeding edge of information and weapons technology—the B.L.A.D.E array— to shave off every bit of advantage the enemy might have. Key Ability Score Your key ability score is Wisdom. A high Strength or Dexterity helps depending on your chosen style of combat, and Constitution helps with survivability. Table B.L.A.D.E. Array (1st) You begin play with a cybernetic implant known as the “Battle Logistics Assault & Defense Electronics Array” or B.L.A.D.E array for short. The B.L.A.D.E array is a highly restricted piece of military cyberware which offers a variety of upgradeable sensors, as well as enhancing other cybernetic implants in accelerating communications between equipment, augmentations, and your TAP. The B.L.A.D.E array is unique among cybernetic augmentations in that it cannot be unlinked from your TAP without being physically removed from your body. The B.L.A.D.E array offers a number of benefits. You may use your B.L.A.D.E array to select a single target within line of sight as a move action and designate that target as a tagged target. Your B.L.A.D.E array tracks the target, digitally highlighting it in your visual sensors. You gain a circumstance bonus to EAC and KAC equal to half your level (minimum +1) against attacks made by your tagged target. At 3rd level, when you make a single attack as a standard action against the tagged target, and would miss due to concealment, your B.L.A.D.E array instantly offers a correction, and you may spend a Resolve Point to roll the concealment percentage chance again, keeping the second roll. The target remains designated as a tagged target as long as you can see the it. If the target is invisible, has full cover, or full concealment, or your B.L.A.D.E array otherwise loses track of it, you cannot benefit from this ability. You may only have one tagged target at a time, and selecting a new target ends this effect on the previous target. Additionally, the B.L.A.D.E array grants you enhanced reaction time and situational awareness. This takes the form of a +1 circumstance bonus to initiative per four levels and a circumstance bonus to Perception checks equal to your level. Chromed Out (1st) You begin play with an additional 2,000 UBPs. These UBPs must be spent on 1st and 2nd level cybernetic augmentations. Any remaining UBPs after augment purchases are made are lost. Combat Upgrade As you gain experience, you can improve your cybernetics or upgrade your B.L.A.D.E array to suit your particular style of fighting. Combat upgrades are specialized bits of software that are written autonomously by the B.L.A.D.E array as it learns your habits. Often, you must have a cybernetic augmentation installed in one of the associated systems to gain the combat upgrade. You gain your first combat upgrade at 1st level, and you gain an additional combat upgrade at 5th level and every 4 levels thereafter. If combat upgrade allows an opponent a saving throw to resist its effects, the DC is equal to 10+ half your razor level + your Wisdom modifier. Unless otherwise specified, you can’t select a combat upgrade more than once. Precision Strike (2nd) Your B.L.A.D.E array helps you carefully place your attacks, allowing you to fight smarter, not harder. You gain Deadly Aim as a bonus feat. You may also choose to use Deadly Aim as a full action by spending Resolve Point to make it a precision strike. Precision strikes may be made in melee or at a range, still take the −2 penalty, deal no damage other than the bonus damage from Deadly Aim, and allow you to choose one of a number of additional special effects depending on where you target the attack. You must specify the appendage targeted before the attack, and the special effects gained are listed as follows: * Arms: Any grasping appendage is considered an arm. If the creature is hit, they are affected by the disarm combat maneuver, using your attack roll as if it were the combat maneuver roll. * Head: Any sensory cluster is considered the head. If the creature is hit, they are affected by the dirty trick combat maneuver, using your attack roll as if it were the combat maneuver roll. * Legs: Any appendage used to swim, walk, or climb is considered a leg. If the creature is hit, they are affected by the reposition or trip combat maneuvers, using your attack roll as if it were the combat maneuver roll. * Torso: The bulk of body mass is considered the torso. If the creature is hit, they are affected by the bull rush combat maneuver, using your attack roll as if it were the combat maneuver roll. * Wings: Any appendage used to fly is considered a wing. If the creature is hit, they are affected by the trip combat maneuver, using your attack roll as if it were the combat maneuver roll. In normal gravity, the creature must make a DC 20 acrobatics check or begin falling at a rate of 20 feet per round. Razor's Edge (2nd) As you gain experience, you learn abilities which give you an advantage in combat. Collectively, these are called edges. You learn your first razor’s edge at 2nd level, and you learn an additional razor’s edge at 4th level and every 2 levels thereafter. If a razor’s edge allows an opponent a saving throw to resist its effects, the DC is equal to 10 + half your razor level + your wisdom modifier. Unless otherwise specified, you can’t learn a razor’s edge more than once. Armor Training (3rd) You learn to be more maneuverable while wearing armor. Whenever you are wearing armor, you reduce the armor check penalty by 1 (to a minimum of 0) and increase the maximum Dexterity bonus allowed by your armor by 1. Every four levels thereafter (7th, 11th, and 15th,) these bonuses increase by +1. Weapon Specialization (3rd) You gain Weapon Specialization as a bonus feat for each weapon type this class grants you proficiency with. Target Lock (4th) Your B.L.A.D.E array becomes more effective at maintaining tagged targets. The target no longer automatically ceases to be highlighted whenever the you lose sight of the tagged target. Instead, the effect continues after line of sight is broken for a number of minutes equal to your wisdom bonus. If in that time you manage to re-establish line of sight, the target resumes being tagged as before, unless you have chosen a new tagged target. If you attack a tagged target, for that attack you reduce the armor class bonuses granted to them by their cover by 2 (to a minimum of 0) and the miss chance granted by their concealment by 10% (to a minimum of 0%). Every four levels thereafter (8th, 12th, and 16th) these bonuses further reduce by the same amount. Finally, you gain the ability to choose and maintain a second tagged target. Beginning at 8th level when you gain target lock II. The maximum number of tagged targets you may designate and maintain at once increases by one every four levels thereafter (12th, and 16th). You may designate a number of tagged targets up to your maximum number of targets with a single movement action. Additional targets may be designated as tagged later as a move action so long as you do not exceed your maximum number of tagged targets. If you designate an additional tagged target beyond your maximum, you lose the oldest tagged target. Improved Precision Strike (10th) Your ability to make precision strikes improves, allowing you to make precision strikes as a standard action rather than a full round action. Razor Storm (14th) When you make a full attack, you can make up to three attacks instead of two attacks. You take a −6 penalty to these attacks instead of a −4 penalty. Greater Precision Strike (15th) Your ability to make precision strikes improves further. You no longer have to forgo dealing normal damage to make a precision strike. B.L.A.D.E. Array Versatility (19th) Your familiarity with the workings of your B.L.A.D.E array has enabled you to reconfigure it on the fly. Once per day, you can reselect a number of combat upgrades equal to your Wisdom Modifier. Superior Precision Strike (20th) Your ability to make single, masterful strikes has reached its zenith. When making a precision strike and hit, you may spend 2 Resolve Points to cause the strike to become a critical hit. Archetypes If the Razor takes on an archetype, some of it's class features will be altered. At 2nd, 4th, 6th, 12th, and 18th levels, they do not gain a razor's edge. At 9th level, they also do not gain a combat upgrade. Category:Classes